Demi-Gods New Life
by stubbendick26
Summary: Maya is the daughter of Ares the God of War, what happens when she meets Peter and Charlotte? What is Maria's part here? What happens when she meets the Cullen's and Jasper Whitlock?


_**Maya Henderson:**_

_**Waist length wavy black hair**_

_**Pacific blue eyes**_

_**Slender/toned 5'8**_

_**D breasts, 6 waist **_

_**Demi-God**_

_**Father: Ares God of War**_

_**Mother: Sandra Henderson/ Cherokee Indian**_

I finally left my mother's tribe because she was trying to force me to marry the next Chieftain and found myself in Houston TX. I bought a large piece of property in the middle of nowhere, the only neighbor I have lives across the street. I ordered my furniture online with my father Ares the God of War, watching over my shoulder to make sure I got comfortable yet luxuries items. My father left me a ton of money before he returned to Olympus so I could fill my home with clothes, cleaning supplies, groceries, and other little things. My home is a large three bedroom farm house with a basement. The basement has a top of the line washer/dryer plus a large room for my goblin servants, and the house has all top of the line appliances. I left my house and went shopping. Once I returned home I saw my neighbors watching me unload my new 2013 Chevy Tahoe in a cherry red. I noticed my neighbors were vampires which made me laugh.

"Pippin, Merry I need some help out here." I called I smiled at the couple as they raced to my car and started unloading everything. I had saved the couple from a Harpy five years ago in Richmond Virginia while I was passing through, they both said they owed me their lives and volunteered to work for me.

"All done missus, is there their anything else we still need to unpack." Pippin said, I smiled at them.

"No go ahead" I watched as they ran off to finish unpacking their room. I whistled and my horse Pegasus flew down for a brushing and fed, once done I watched as he flew off again then I went inside to put everything away. Once everything was put away I heard a knock at the front door, I opened the door and smiled at my neighbors.

"Hi come on in." I said ushering them into my living room.

"We came by to welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm Peter Whitlock and this is my wife Charlotte or Char." he said holding his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Maya Henderson nice to meet you both, my helpers are downstairs but don't be frightened. Pippin, Merry come up here please." I said smiling shaking his hand as I called my servants up. I grinned when Peter jumped back a little and Char looked at them a little shocked.

"This is Peter and Char from across the street, guys this is Pippin and Merry they are goblins." I said grinning at them all as they all shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. My lady your father needs us for a few moments." Pippin said then transported out with Merry.

"Come sit and I will explain everything." I said smiling sweetly at them.

"I am a Demi-god; my father is Ares God of War and my mother is a Cherokee Indian from Phoenix. I left my mothers tribe because she tried to force me to marry someone that could never be dominant. I have many different gifts but I am no threat." I said smiling they both nodded then we talked to get to know each other. For three weeks all we did was hang out and become the best of friends. One day while over at their house playing cards, I sensed someone outside the same time Peter and Char did. We walked out onto the porch and stared at the Hispanic woman vampire standing there with three other vampires, Peter told me who this woman was. I looked around and heard more in the wind, being Cherokee you learn to stop and listen to all around you.

"Be back" I whispered in Char's ear she nodded knowing something was up. I transported to the forest edge and grinned evilly at the 20 newborns waiting for the signal.

"Father, Uncle Hercules are you up for a battle?" I asked as I watched the vampires pace.

"Sure are sweetheart." Dad said from beside me, we all raced out of the forest and destroyed the entire army without Maria learning of what we were doing. I went back to Peter and Char grinning with a skip in my step.

"All done" I said as I stood next to Char and laughed.

"Peter let's go you and Jasper belong to me. Come with me now and I will spare your friend and mate." Maria said and I out right laughed.

"Sorry Maria but you are not taking him anywhere." I said setting her companions on fire. I watched as Peter and Char ripped Maria to pieces, I looked as four cars pulled into the drive and I set the fire destroying Maria forever. Peter grabbed me in hug and spun me around.

"Thank you so much May, you have saved my family." he said then set me on the ground, that's when he noticed the new comers.

"Major this is Maya Henderson a Demi-god, she just helped us take down Maria for good. We are finally free." Peter said breaking Jasper out of his shock. Peter and Char told me about this family, I glanced at the blonde woman and did a double take, she looked just like my Aunt Aphrodite.

"Not to be rude or anything but do you know your mother? You look like my aunt." I asked her moving closer to her til I was standing in front of her looking her over.

"No I was adopted. Do you know who my mother is?" she asked looking hopeful, I glanced at her husband and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"I might. Aunt Aphrodite" I called into the sky, I heard a slight pop and turned smiling at my favorite aunt.

"Hey baby girl, what do you need sweetheart?" she asked, I pointed to Rosalie, Aphrodite looked at her in shock then raced to her hugging her.

"Cool I have a cousin." I said bouncing a little, I watched as Aphrodite turned Rose and Emmett into a God and Goddess.

"What did she do to my daughter?" Esme asked I looked over at her.

"Gave her the gift she was meant to have and extended it to her husband. The Goddess Aphrodite is her birth mother." I said smiling at my new found cousin as she hugged me.

"We need to get together." Rose said as I nodded.

"Thank you Maya for calling me when you found her." Aphrodite said hugging me.

"You are most welcome." I said then she popped out again. I grinned as I looked around at everyone staring at me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Major Jasper Whitlock." I said smiling at him, he looked shocked then smirked. I noticed a 12 year old boy looking woman grabbed his arm and hung on, while he tried to shove her off. I knew he was my mate as did he, but unfortunately he was married to this pixie girl. "It was nice to meet you all." I said walking over to my house with Rose and Emmett following me. I explained about our family to Rose and helped learn her new abilities. I waved them off as they left for the night, I stopped when I saw Jasper standing there with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"Please come in" I said when he passed I closed the door behind him. I smiled as I noticed the pixie girl wasn't near him.

"What can..." I never finished my question when Jasper crushed his lips to mine. I found myself carried up to my bedroom and dumped on the bed. I smirked up at Jasper as he pounced on me. Jasper was holding me in place, and lips kissing my neck while hands continued their tasks of touching everywhere. I turned my head to look into golden eyes, Jasper took the opportunity granted him and his lips immediately descended upon mine sharing our first kiss, I surprised him when I used my tongue to ask for entrance which he swiftly granted me, when our tongues first touched a spark simultaneously shot through us.

I was so close to my release and he stopped but he had a reason, in an instant we were face to face locked in each others arms, lips connected, and flying off to parts unknown. But I did not care so long as it was with him, tongues collided and danced, hands explored, clothes were swiftly shed, and we stood bare before each other, we pulled apart to have our first look at one another

"Jasper, you are of such unearthly beauty"

"And you my Maya are a beauty, my beauty. How long I have wanted you like this. We are equals"

"Yes Jasper" I answered just before my lips laid kisses across his neck, then crashed upon his "Mmmmm" I moaned while grinding on his shaft.

Next we lay on a thick bed comforter with me beneath him and between my legs, he rubbed his shaft up and down me hitting my pearl with each stroke. Just when I was about to climax he entered with one thrust my barrier was gone, and at the same time I came hard. Just as he had planned I was so blinded with pleasure I felt no pain and he was able to continue moving with out stopping, I tore my lips from his to call his name when another set of releases hit

"**Oh by all the Gods Jasper yes" **

"Music to my ears" he praised "This is for you" he said when he made a certain move deep within me pulling me over the edge "Does this please you? He asked while kissing my neck, and nipped my ear

"_**Jas**_**, Jas, ah Jasperrrrr"**

"Ooo, gods woman you feel good beyond imagining"

Then our simultaneous releases began as he bit into my neck with his elongated fangs then our life forces, powers, and aura's merged and became one, both removed their fangs **"Uhhhhhhh, Maya"**

"**Oh Jasper yeees" **both called out while exploding.

After "My mate" Jasper said

"Yes mate" I replied and kissed him

Still inside me Jasper sat up with me straddling his lap "Ride me mate" he coaxed, watching me take his length in and out of me had him aching "Hard" he said, I did "Oh gods yes, ooo right there, harder"

"**Ahhh shit Jasper"**

"**By all that is holy Maya yes" **he called out, we continued enjoying each other throughout the remainder of the night

The next morning he left before I could tell him what to expect in his new life. When he took my virginity it made him a God as well. I noticed a letter on the other pillow all it said was he was over at Peter and Char's. I grinned, I got up, showered, then dressed in a soft blue summer dress with flats. I heard a pop, I looked over at my father and smiled.

"You found your mate." he said I grinned and nodded.

"Yes but he is married but I don't think it will last." I said smiling as I finished making breakfast.

"That's good I think; look the other God's and I want to add the Cullen's with the exception of Alice to become Gods and Goddess's. We are going to need you to give them the gift, we have all chosen one of them to give the gift which we will also train them with the gift and in fighting so we will come to them when you are ready." dad said, I nodded and smiled.

_**Jasper POV:**_

After I left the Maya's house I went to Peter's and Char's and smirked at them as Alice glared at me, I guess she saw the affair last night but hell I enjoyed myself for the first time in years.

"Here sign these divorce papers, we both knew you weren't my mate and it isn't fair to stay married when I have found my mate and yours is waiting for you." I told Alice, she got upset and started crying but she understood and signed the papers. I watched as she grabbed her bag and left with the rest of the Cullen's.

"Let's get you some decent clothes." Peter said laughing at my clothes. We jumped into his truck and went to the store. We got jeans, cowboy boots, tennis shoes, steel toe boots, short sleeved shirts, long sleeve shirts, and jackets.

"I called to get your updated ID's" Peter said as we drove back to his house, but I took all my clothes over to Maya's and put everything away in our bedroom. I looked in the mirror and stopped to stared at my reflection, my eyes were now a light blue, and all my scars were gone. I looked back in the mirror and saw Maya standing behind me with a smile on her face.

"What happened?" I asked as I turned to her, she walked over to me and put her hand on my cheek.

"When a demi-goddess looses her virginity whoever took it becomes a god and slightly stronger and faster than her." she said looking me over and smiled. I noticed that I had added muscle and toned up more. "We only have to mate once and your fangs will enlarge to mark your mate as does hers. You now belong to me and I to you." she added and smiled at me.

_**Maya POV:**_

"I have to go to the Cullen's soon to give them the gift of the God's." I said smiling at him and he nodded.

"I need to go get a truck so I don't have to borrow your car when I need to go to the store or something." he said hugging me tightly to his chest.

"Sounds good. Father will be by later to train you with your new powers." I said smiling at him.

"Alright see you soon." he said popping out after kissing him gently on the lips. I grinned at the Cullen's mansion house and shook my head at how big it is. I knock on the door knowing they were here.

"Hey girly, didn't we just leave your house?" Emmett said opening the door wider for me to step through.

"Yep but I am here for a completely different reason." I said hugging him then Rose as we entered the living room.

"Hello everyone I am here because the Gods and Goddess's have decided to give each of you the title of Gods and Goddess's but Alice. Alice the Gods decided to give you immortality they believe that you are powerful enough but someone will train you to fight. Each one of you will get a God or Goddess to come here and train your powers and fighting. Once given these powers you will be able to eat, sleep, reproduce; your heightened senses, speed, and strength will double. Pregnancies will last two months after the birth which is normal to humans, your bodies will instantly heal and go back to your orginial weight. The children will grow, learn, get sick, and hurt like any normal human. Any scars you have are now gone, but the first time you mate you will have fangs to mark each other after that your fangs will disappear. Your natural eye color will come back and have blood in your system. You will be given a familiar pet to send messages to the other gods and goddess's and other vampires that you want to give this precious gift to but they have to go through me and Jasper first. Any questions?" I asked looking around no one had one, so I gifted everyone. I heard pops and the living room was now filled with Gods and Goddess's ready to train the Cullen's. Aphrodite was training Rose and she was given a Dove for a pet. Hercules was training Emmett and was given a redtail Hawk. Apollo was training Carlisle and was given a Raven. Hephaestus was training Esme and was given a snow white Owl. Hades was training Edward and was given a black Owl. Artemis was training Bella and was given a Swan, ironic I know. Ares/Athena were back home training Jasper and he was given an Eagle. Poseidon trained Peter weeks ago and was given a Osprey. Hera trained Char weeks ago and was given a Peacock. Rose's new power is more beauty and fertility. Emmett's new power is protection, arts/skills. Carlisle was given the gift of healing. Esme was given the gift of lightening. Edward can now astral projection. Bella can now use magic and spells. Jasper has more arts/skills, raw energy, strength, and stamina which father made a joke saying now he could keep up with me. Peter can now control the weather. Char can now give out punishment and controls plants. I smiled at my new family, then I noticed a little Asian man sitting next to Alice holding her hand, Alice noticed me looking and approached me.

"Maya this is Eric Yorkie my mate." she said I nodded to him and gifted him with immortality.

"Live a happy life Alice." I said smiling at her then popping back home, I noticed a brand new 2013 Chevy 4x4 extended cab in Royal blue metallic color. I guess he did get a new truck it was nice. I went inside and started on dinner, I made a beef stew since it was starting to get cold outside. Jasper was so excited about eating again, at the moment he was training with Ares and Athena. Once dinner was finished cooking Jasper walked in and sat at the table panting from the training. We ate and cleaned up, I watched as Jasper went up to our bedroom and fell asleep.

_**One year later:**_

"Jasper can you go to the store and get some milk, eggs, and bread please." I called from the kitchen so that I could finish Peter and Char's wedding cake. They decided to get remarried before having children since neither of them knew if their marriage was legal.

"Sure sweetheart" he said kissing me gently then left. Our relationship has grown since we got together a year ago. Rose and Emmett moved 15 miles away from me as did all the other Cullen's. Everyone wanted to get remarried so that it would be legal and Esme didn't get a wedding when she married Carlisle the first time.

Rose's engagement Ring Bella's Alice's Esme's Charlotte's

I was so excited to go to the weddings since I never been to one, they were all going to get married in Charlotte's wild flower meadow, and they asked if I could make their wedding cakes which I agreed.

Rose's Cake Bella's Alice's Esme's Charlotte's

The wedding cakes came out perfect. The girls all went out earlier to get their dresses, bouquets, and their husbands wedding bands. The men got their tuxedos and showing them to me so I could help them match with their wives but the girls were all going for simple but Alice she has to have a great dress.

Rose's Wedding Bella's Wedding

Esme's Wedding Charlotte's Wedding

Alice's Wedding

I smiled when Jasper came back into the kitchen with everything that I asked him to get. Once the cakes were finished Jasper and I took the cakes to the meadow and finished getting everything ready for the 5 weddings going on today. They all wanted to get it all done and over with as soon as possible. I laughed as the weddings went on, Emmett and Peter are very comical when it it came to their wedding cakes. Once we started the reception, I noticed Jasper was nervous about something. Jasper walked over to me and held his hand out for me to dance with him, I smiled and followed him out to the dance floor. We danced for a little while when our song came on, So small by Carrie Underwood. I watched as Jasper got down on one knee.

"Maya this past year has been the greatest in my life and I would like for you to be by my side for the rest of my life, be the mother of my children, and love me for eternity. Will you marry me?" he asked I smiled as the tears ran down my face.

"I thought you'd never ask. Yes." I said smiling I was picked up and spun around. I looked down at the ring and kissed Jasper hard.

My ring.

For the next 3 weeks we were planning I asked my father to find a Confederate uniform in great condition which he did. Today is my wedding day and I was bouncing in excitement.

My Wedding

My father agreed to walk me down the aisle. Once our vows were read and the reception was over we went home and made love all night and the next day. I woke up two days after the wedding, showered, dressed in a light blue sun dress with flats, then went to start on breakfast. I smiled as Jasper came into the kitchen, I laughed as his stomach growled. After breakfast I cleaned up the kitchen. Once breakfast was finished and cleaned up we sat at the table because Jasper looked like he had something on his mind.

"May, I want to make a farm out of all this land with animals and a large garden. Peter also said it would be a good idea to expand the house and make more bedrooms." he said taking out a sketch pad with a rough draft of the house plans then handed me a notebook with the ideas of the farm.

"It's a good idea, I can work the garden and the house, while you deal with the animals. I'll make a list of everything I will need for the garden and which seeds to get." I said smiling at the relief look on his face, I knew being immortal gets boring so we needed something new to do. I grabbed the notebook and started on the list while he wrote down which animals to get and the feed for them plus wood to build their shelters. Once the lists were made we switched papers to look them over and add if we needed. My list consisted of vegetables, fruits, and herbs; the seeds I wanted were for mango, plum, orange, cherry, apple, grapes, raspberry, Avocado, blueberry, banana, cantaloupe, gooseberry, cranberry, lime, strawberries, blackberry, pineapple, lemon, olive, papaya, peach, pear, pomelo, vanilla, watermelon, carrots, green beans, peas, corn, cucumber, bell peppers, tomatoes, blackpepper, chili peppers, broccoli, lettuce, garlic chives, ginger, onions, celery, sweet potatoes, mushrooms, potatoes, mint, allspice, basil, bay leaf, cayenne pepper, chives, oregano, cinnamon, lemongrass, nutmeg, paprika, parsley, perppermint, rosemary, sage, and thyme.

"We are going to need a green house for the herbs." I commented as I handed Jasper my list then stared at his.

"Yep but don't worry we can build it quickly." he said looking over my list. His list consisted of animals he wanted for the property; 10 sheep, 10 pigs, 5 cows, 15 chickens, 10 goats, 15 ducks, 10 turkeys, 15 lambs, and 2 horses.

"We are going to need 9 different pins just to hold the animals so they don't kill each other." I said grinning at the excited look on Jasper's face.

"Yeah but this is so exciting, I have been wanting to go back to farming but with being a vampire the animals were scared of me. I need to get a horse trailer and farming equipment." he said trying to think of ways to get everything to the house.

"Order the equipment online and have it delivered, then ask Peter and Emmett to help you get the animals and gardening supplies. It will be easier and will get done a lot quicker." I said smiling at him, we decided to wait to start a family until the farm was up and running.

_**9 months later:**_

The farm was finally ready, the pins were built, animals were brought in, the garden is started and producing vegetables and Char helped make the fruit trees grow faster, the green house was built and now had great herbs growing. I bought 15 cases of mason jars to can the vegetables, and make jams with the fruit. I woke up this morning to Jasper showering, I have not been feeling well lately so I was a little slow getting up this morning. Finally having my suspicions I went to Carlisle. I knocked on his front door after Jasper was out in the field working the farm.

"Carlisle can you check me over? I have not been feeling well for the last 2 weeks." I asked, he nodded and ushered me into the medical room he had set up in his house for the family who couldn't go to a hospital. I laid down on the bed and he put gel on my stomach and started looking then laughed.

"Well Maya it looks like you are having twin boys, they both look very healthy and it looks like you are about 3 months along." he said smiling gently at me as tears ran down my face, Carlisle printed up some pictures of my boys. I cleaned myself off, and headed home after thanking him. Once home I made lunch for Jasper and I, while it cooked I pulled out my laptop and started ordering things for my boys like clothes, diapers, wipes, bottles, medicine, car seats of all stages, formula, bibs, cribs, blankets, two personalized comforters both saying 'my daddy's a major' one green camouflage the other blue camouflage, changing table, dresser, toys, bouncer seats, swings, walkers, strollers, highchairs, all Disney CDs & DVDs, CD player for the nursery, bath tubs, bath toys, all the stuffed ninja turtles, 15 shampoos, 15 baby powder, 15 baby lotion, 15 A&D cream, 4 large first aid kits, 10 packages of 4 blue swaddle blankets, blue camouflage crib set, green camouflage crib set, cabinet locks, door knob covers, socket covers, teethers, pacifiers, baby monitor with video, rocking chair, bassinets one blue and another in dark green, prenatal vitamins, 15 ninja and spiderman plate, cup, & bowl sets, and a Gorilla playset blue ridge pioneer peek wook swing set. I had just finished checking out when Jasper came into the house grinning, he was so happy to be working on a farm again.

"Maya what is this?" he asked I looked up and noticed he had the ultrasound pictures in his hand.

"Those are your sons." I said watching him, he looked at the pictures again in shock, I smirked when he fainted. I grabbed the house phone and dialed Peter.

"Hello" Char asked I giggled.

"Char can you send Peter over, I need his help." I said.

"Sure he is on his way." she said then hung up we found out yesterday that she was pregnant with twin girls.

"May are you alright? Why is Jasper asleep on the floor?" Peter asked as soon as he came through the door.

"I told him I was pregnant with twin boys." I said watching Peter picked up Jasper and laid him on the couch.

"So he fainted." he asked laughing, I stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you laughing you fainted the minute you found out you were having twin girls. It took us four hours to wake you up." I said grinning at the blush that spread across his face. I looked down when I heard Jasper groan, I smiled as he sat up, he looked at me then smiled. Jasper launched himself at me and hugging me tightly, he pulled back and put his hand on my stomach which had a slight baby bump.

"When did you find out?" he asked, I watched as Peter left the house with a smile on his face.

"Two hours ago, I would have told you sooner but I was ordering all the baby equipment we will need." I said smiling then showing him everything I ordered. "I still need to go to the store to buy more clothes, would you like to go with me?" I asked watching him as he looked at everything, I had ordered the personalized comforters at a different sight so he wouldn't see it until they arrived.

"Yeah I would like that." he said holding me, I could tell he was happy about the babies. The buzzer to the oven went off letting me know lunch was ready. We sat down and ate lunch talking about baby names. After lunch and pretty much shoved Jasper out of the house I cleaned up the kitchen laughing at the over protective father coming out in Jasper already.

_**1 Month later:**_

I can not see my feet anymore but I am loving it. Everything I ordered arrived today, and all the men were in the nursery putting everything together while I put the infant car seats in my car. The car seats are cool with blue flames on one and the other had green flames. Once they were strapped into the car, I packed a diaper bag and a bag for me so when the babies came I would have clean clothes for me and the boys. The guys were finally done putting the nursery together now they are heading outside to put the swing set together. I set the bassinets near the bed in our bedroom and put the personalized comforters in their new bassinets. I put all the clothes away, along with the diapers, wipes, toys, extra car seats in the nursery closet, I put all the extra shampoos, powders, lotion, A&D cream, first aid kit, and medicine in the linen closet in the master bathroom. I smiled as I looked around when I was finished satisfied. I stopped as I headed for the bathroom when a sharp pain ripped through my stomach, I groaned while holding onto the door frame to the nursery.

"Dad" I called weakly as the pain lessened. I smiled at my father as he popped in.

"What is it baby girl?" he asked picking me up and sat me on the bed.

"The babies are coming." I said groaning as another pain shot through me.

"Where is your husband?" he asked I pointed to the window, he looked out and saw Jasper putting up the kids swing set up. He opened the window and yelled at Jasper.

"Jasper the boys are coming" I laughed as I heard Jasper yell SHIT, then the sound of running feet. Jasper rushed into the room, picked me up, and popped me to Carlisle's medical room then yelled for Carlisle. I knew the boys were early, but Carlisle said they were both healthy. I looked up when Char popped in with my bags, Carlisle came in and had me change my clothes into a hospital gown and checked me over.

"You know my house is now over run with God's and Goddess's" Carlisle said laughing while he checked me again. Charlotte was still very pregnant, we all told her that those girls were going to be stubborn just like her. "Time to push Maya" he said finally after four hours of pain. I pushed each of my sons out then got cleaned up, I sat on the now clean bed resting as Carlisle and Esme handed Jasper and I our sons.

"What are you going to name them?" Carlisle asked as he held the birth certificates.

"I am holding Logan Andrew and Jasper is holding Luka Wyatt." I said smiling at Jasper who nodded, I smiled as Carlisle filled out the birth certificates. Logan has curly blonde hair with pacific blue eyes, and Luka has curly black hair with light blue eyes. Jasper smiled holding Luka then looked at me and kissed my lips softly.

"You did great baby, thank you for giving me perfect sons." he whispered, I smiled at him then I heard a shriek of pain, I looked up as Carlisle ushered Charlotte to the other bed in the room. Rose came in with Emmett and took our sons to get them bathed and changed in clean clothes. Jasper and I sat in my bed and watched as Peter paced at the end of Char's bed.

"He's going to faint when the first one comes out." I whispered to Jasper who nodded, we watched as the first baby came out and sure enough Peter hit the ground making us all laugh. Once the babies were both born, bathed, dressed, Char was cleaned and changed, Peter woke up looking around.

"What are you going to name the girls?" Esme asked as they came in with the four children.

"I am holding Maryann Skyler and Peter is holding Annabelle Rayan." Char said, I smiled at her as I held Luka this time. Maryann has curly blonde hair with emerald green eyes, and Annabelle has curly brown hair with blue eyes. Jasper and I went home, we tucked both boys into their bassinets so they could sleep. I showered then laid down in the bed and fell asleep.

_**Two years later:**_

I smiled as I handed my boys their lunches, while Jasper and I were trying to figure out how to deign their new rooms.

"Why do we need to design their new rooms now anyway?" Jasper asked as he watched his sons throw food at each other.

"Logan Luka stop that." I said glaring at them, they stopped and started eating.

"We need the nursery in two months." I said looking at Jasper who finally got what I was telling him and his eyes grew wide.

"What are we having this time?" he asked putting his hand on my stomach.

"Twin girls" I said smirking as Jasper's eyes grew wide. Which caused me to laugh. "Boys what do you want your big boy room to look like?" I asked ignoring Jasper rubbing my belly and talking to the girls growing inside of me.

"Pirates" both said which caused Jasper and I to start laughing. I pulled out my laptop and started ordering two pirate bed sets which included; a pirate boat for a bed, a treasure chest for toys, a dresser, and a nightstand. Jasper smiled as he and I took our sons out of their highchairs and started cleaning up. Everyone in the family has had at least one child now. Carlisle and Esme welcomed Timothy Marshall a year ago, Rose and Emmett welcomed Dylan Anthony a year and a half ago and Rose is expecting any day now, Edward and Bella welcomed twins Edward Anthony 3rd and Meghan Lynn two months ago. Rose had asked me and Jasper to decide on giving immortality to the Denali's a year ago, we decided to give immortality to Carmen, Elezar, Tonya, Rex, Kate, and Garrett. Irina had too much hatred in her heart for what the wolf pack did to Laurent who she believed was her mate.

_**Four weeks later:**_

I am very pregnant and was telling Jasper where to move the boys furniture and putting their clothes, shoes, and toys away, once Jasper was done moving everything he helped me make their beds.

"Boys come look" I called, I can now hear their little feet running into the room.

"Wow we love it." both said at the same time before jumping into their new beds. Rose gave birth 3 weeks ago to a healthy girl they named Samantha Rea. We just found out that Esme was pregnant again along with Char. I heard an urgent knocking and went down to the living room and opened the door to a frantic Rose.

"We have a huge problem." She said ushering her son into the house and was holding Samantha.

"What's the problem Rose?" Jasper asked as Dylan ran to the boys room to play and Rose put Samantha into the playpen we keep in the living room for the kids that came here.

"I was out in the garden with the kids when Irina showed up and she freaked out without hearing anything I had to say. I believe she went to the Voultori and she thinks our kids are immortal children." she said, I looked up as Alice rushed through the door very pregnant with her first child.

"It's not going to be a problem, they will come here but once Aro sees our eyes they will stop and listen to what we have to say they may even ask to be changed into immortal's as well to have their own children. All we need to do is go to the field near the house in Forks and take the children to the meeting." Alice said smiling and sitting on the couch tired.

"Alright how much time do we have?" Jasper asked Alice as she groaned, I knew the baby was coming.

"Three days" She groaned, I helped her to her feet and popped her to Carlisle's to have the baby I stayed with her because as soon as she started bleeding Eric fainted which caused us all to laugh. She finally had a healthy boy, they named him Blake Austyn. Once they were both cleaned and changed, we all went to our homes and packed our bags for a week. Once we were done we all popped into the house at Forks, everyone watched me to make sure I didn't go into labor.

_**Three days later:**_

Jasper and I held our sons hands as we came into the field.

"Boys when I go talk to these men I want you to stay with your mother. If she starts having pains you call Uncle Carlisle alright." Jasper said kneeling in front of our boys. I smiled as he kissed me softly on the lips and stayed next to me as the Voultori walked forward. I smiled as the Kings stopped and stared at the Cullen's and their natural eye color.

"What is going on here?" Aro asked looking slightly flustered.

"Luka hold your mother's hand and don't leave her side." Jasper whispered to our son, Luka nodded and held my hand as Jasper stepped forward with Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward. Bella put a shield around us and the children just in case.

"Carlisle what is the meaning of this?" Aro demanded, Carlisle held out his hand to show Aro everything that has happened and why he didn't call the Voultori. He took all the men's hands then looked at me and my boys.

"I would like to meet your wife and sons major." Aro said, Jasper nodded grimly and motioned us forward.

"Father" I said and he popped in walking next to me.

"Who are you?" Aro asked my father as we came in front of him.

"Ares God of War, I am Maya's father." he said staring at Aro then grabbed Logan's hand as I held my hand out for Aro to take and showing him everything the men couldn't show him. Aro smiled at me then knelt in front of my sons holding his hand out for the boys to take, both boys looked up to me and Jasper we both nodded. Luka gave his hand first then Luka.

"Extraordinary." Aro said as the boys came back to me.

"What is it Aro?" Cauis asked looking over at our family that's when he saw Angela and she was staring at Marcus.

"They are not immortal children like the informant believed, they are human for now and will become immortal at the age of 21. Maya is a demi-god which she turned the Cullen's into gods and goddess at the request of her family. These children are conceived and birthed like the humans do. I am wondering my dear can you extend this gift to us and the guard?" Aro asked watching me, I looked up at my father who nodded. I gifted them and motioned Angela forward.

"Marcus this is Angela Weber, I was informed by Edward that he could smell your scent on her." I said smiling sweetly, I had already gifted Angela.

"Thank you child." Marcus said as a pain shot through me. I looked at Jasper.

"Jasper it's time" I said he nodded and rushed me to the house with the Cullen's and Voultori following us to find out what was going on. I pushed both girls out and named them Sarah Anne and Serena Paige. Aro came in after we were all cleaned up and changed.

"What happened?" he asked looking at the girls.

"I gave birth Aro, everything is fine and both girls are healthy." I said smiling holding my babies. Soon after we all went home and started planning for the other births coming into the family.

END


End file.
